I wanted a Brother
by Lilith0376
Summary: Eric has always wonder why he didn't have a twin brother, his mother has a heart to heart chat with him about that.


I Wanted a Brother!  
  
Eric was seated in the living room looking at his baby pictures, but in every picture his sister Meg was there they had always been pictured together; Eric always wonder why he had a twin sister instead of a twin brother.  
  
Eric what are you looking at? Ask his mom coming from the kitchen. I was looking at my baby pictures he said to her. Let me see them; you and Meg looked so cute when you were babies. She said.  
  
Mom, can I ask you a question. Yes honey you can. Why did I have a twin sister and not a twin brother? He asked. A brother? Eric you have two brothers, one older one younger, why would you want another one? She asked him.  
  
Why not? I mean why did you give me a twin sister instead of a twin brother? Just imagine mom you would have had identical twin sons Eric and . . . and if Meg would had been born a boy what would you have name her? Well if your sister would had been born a boy we would have name her Daniel.  
  
Imagine you would have had Eric and Daniel for sons. Eric said happily. Oh Eric! You said the cutest things said his mom patting him on the head.  
  
Seriously mom wouldn't you had like to have all four sons imagine that the Bennett men all five of them! Jack, JD, Eric, Daniel, and Bunjiro! What do you think? He asked. I think I would have an even harder time reminding you to put the toilet sit down. Helen answered her son.  
  
That is not funny mom! Besides you don't always tell us to put the toilet sit down and what does have to do with what I just said? I just said I wanted a twin brother, I can just see it now: my twin brother and I playing baseball, doing the same things I do, liking the same things I like what could be better than that!  
  
Eric not all identical twins like the same things. If you had had a twin brother he could have been just like Meg, liking the same things she likes and doing the same things she does. You don't know what could have been it could have been the same thing. She told her son.  
  
I never thought about that, I thought identical twins did the same things and like the same things. He said. Honey most identical twins like the same things and do the same things, but you have to remember you and Meg are fraternal twins not identical twins; there are same gender twins who are fraternal not identical just because you wanted a twin brother does not mean he could have been identical he could have been fraternal.  
  
Eric was silent for a moment thinking of what he would say next to his mom but nothing came to his mind.Eric what do you think would have happened to the Bionic Six if it only had one woman in the team? His mother asked him suddenly. I don't know I think it would be better. He answered her.  
  
Helen was disappointed at her son's answer and it showed on her face. Mom listen I know you don't like what I said but just think about it, in Scarab's team there is only one woman . . .Madame O if you were the only woman in the team we could evenly take on Scarab after all dad the guys and me are the strongest in the team just like in Scarab's the men are stronger that Madame O. He said to his mother.  
  
Eric you think your sister is weak just because she is a woman? She asked him a bit angry. That is not what I meant; what I meant to say is that we would be stronger that is all. No Eric you said she was weak, you did not say it that way but that is what you imply that your sister is weak.  
  
Helen was very upset with her son she never knew in her heart that Eric thought of his sister as weak just because of her gender. Mom, please I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry I really am. Helen knew that her son sometimes said things he didn't mean and his plea for forgives melted her anger. Come here Eric. She gathered her son into her arms and gave him a kiss on the head. Eric I love you, but sometimes you say things that are hurtful and it makes me angry and sad at the same time; I don't understand why you think that having a twin brother would be better than to have a twin sister.  
  
I love Meg, mom. It is just that I always wonder how it would be like if I had a twin brother instead of a sister it isn't that I don't love Meg because I do. You know that, you know I love her. He told his mother.  
  
Besides I don't think she is weak at all; I know she is very strong it's just that sometimes she makes stupid mistakes and well it makes me mad. I know I make mistakes to but unlike her I don't deny them I admit them and she doesn't. She makes all her worst mistakes when she is bionic she doesn't think they can affect all of us. Helen had to admit that her son was telling the truth Meg did not like to admit when she made mistakes and Eric did.  
  
If you had a twin brother what would his bionic code name be? She asked him. Code name? I don't know let me think he said. Eric was silent for a few minutes, what about Sports-2? Don't you think it would be perfect? He asked his mother.  
  
What if he had some powers other than sports? What then? What if he still were named Rock-1? Would it make a difference if Rock-1 were a boy with the same code name? She asked him then. I don't know I don't think it would make a difference it she were a boy or maybe it would, I'm not sure. He answered her.  
  
When I was growing up I wanted to have a sister too; I had brother your uncle, but he didn't like to play with me that much. He used to tell me that he didn't like playing with dolls he like playing with his toy soldiers and robots not with Barbie. She said with a laugh. Eric you are lucky to have two more brothers that like to play with the same toys you do Meg on the other hand had to play most of the time by herself; don't you think she wanted to have a sister and not a brother? I can remembered looking at her playing with her dolls while watching you three play with your toys she wanted to play with you, but you didn't because she wanted you to play with her dolls and you didn't you always told her the same thing my brother used to tell me. She said to her son.  
  
What was that mom? Eric asked. He used to tell me that boys don't play with dolls, boys play with action figures. His action figures looked just like Ken to me and I used to tell him that, whenever I said that he would get very angry with me and tell me that they were action figures not dolls and definitely not Ken. Helen said and burst into laughter just remembering that.  
  
Eric knew his mother was right he and his brothers only played with Meg when she agreed to played their games, they never played with her if she wanted them to play with her dolls and they did tell her that their action figures were not Barbie's boyfriend Ken. Mom, did Meg ever asked you why she didn't have a sister? He asked suddenly.  
  
One time she asked me why we had adopted two boys and not one girl to play with her. Helen said serious. I sometimes wonder that myself; I love JD and Bunji but I never though about why we didn't adopt a girl until she asked me. I think I never did because both your brothers had hard first years and they needed lots and lots of love and affection and I wanted them to know love and to feel love. She said answering her own question.  
  
Eric understood his mother and how she felt towards his brothers and why she and his father had never adopted a girl to play with his sister. I think I understand now how you feel he told her. Eric I know I sometimes force you to love your sister but . . . you don't force me into anything mom, I just forget that I love her sometimes and I guess she forgets too. He said.  
  
Eric I love you and no matter what happens know that your sister loves you too she might forget from time to time but she loves you because you are her brother, you and her shared my womb when I was pregnant with you and she knows this, Eric. Someday you will be a father and who knows you might have a son and a daughter that will be asking you why one didn't have a brother instead of a sister and a sister instead of a brother she told him. Meg will face the same thing when she becomes a mother but it will be different for her.  
  
Mom do you think it's a little to late to get rid of Meg and get me a twin brother? He asked. Eric! I'm just kidding mom; now I don't think I need another brother I love Meg she is my sister and besides I wonder how weird it would be to have someone looking just like me walking around the house, it would be like having an extra shadow I don't need. Meg is shadow enough. He finished.  
  
Helen gave a big hug and kiss to her son he had the funniest way of telling certain things to her and she loved it. Mom? Yes! You told me that things would be different for Meg when she becomes a mother, why? He asked his mother wanting to know what the difference would be.  
  
For one thing she is the one who is going to have her children not her husband, she is the one that will carry her children in her womb she said; men don't have to worry about that women do. Furthermore, her children will be asking her why they didn't get the sibling they wanted. Now that I think of it your kids will not be asking you anything concerning siblings, your kids will ask your wife because they will know their mother is the one who had them not you.  
  
How do you know that is the way it will happen? He asked her. Well you are asking me, right? If you are asking me now it is because you know who had you and your sister it will be the same for your kids and Meg's too, but in her case her kids will be asking her. Eric just nodded understanding; his mother was right once again he was asking her not his father since he didn't have him she did and that was why they were having this conversation.  
  
Eric turned his attention to the photo album once again flipping through the pages he came across one particular photo he had never seen before. It was one of the baby pictures, but one the babies he didn't recognize; in the picture it was his sister Meg and another baby girl next to her. Who is the girl sitting next to Meg? He asked his mother. That little girl is you she said. Me?! How can it be me? I dressed you in one of Meg's dresses and since you hadn't had a haircut in a long time I took this picture and it looks like you are a girl because your hair was a little too long. Eric just stared at his mom in disbelief, she had never told him about that embarrassing picture of him at that moment Eric wanted to rip it and burn the evidence.  
  
Helen read Eric's mind and knew what he was thinking so she just gave her son a warning look not to damage the picture. The next one he saw was of him and an older picture of a boy that looked like him; who is this boy? That boy is your father's grandfather when he was a baby Helen explained her son. His name was Daniel. Daniel? The same name you were going to give Meg if she were a boy? He asked. Yes, it is. I thought it would be a very nice to hear the name Daniel again and since we had already thought of a name for you I figure it would wonderful to have a child name after your dad's grandfather.  
  
Dad loved him very much? Yes he did, in fact your father was his favorite grandchild your grandfather Thomas told me that. Sometimes I wonder how your father would have felt if one of his children were named Daniel. I think it would have made him feel sad. Helen said.  
  
Why didn't you named Meg Danielle? Because your father didn't want to he said he didn't want any child of his to be named after his beloved grandfather. Your father was happy at least one of you wasn't a boy. Eric began to understand what his sister meant to him and his family, sure she was spoiled but she was the only daughter his father had. Eric was happy and proud to have Meg for his sister and would never ask for another brother ever again in his life.  
  
The End. 


End file.
